gran_turismo_3fandomcom-20200213-history
List of all Cars in Gran Turismo 3 by Manufacturer
This is a list of all the cars in Gran Turismo 3 by their manufacturer. Acura CL 3.2 Type-S Integra Type-R NSX NSX Coupe RSX Type-S Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe V8 Vantage Vanquish Audi S4 TT 1.8T Quattro BMW 328ci Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car Camaro SS Camaro Z28 Corvette C5-R Corvette Grand Sport Corvette Z06 Chrysler PT Cruiser Citroën Xsara Rally Car Daihatsu Mira TR-XX Avanzato R Storia X4 Dodge Dodge Viper GTS Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca Race Car Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus Ford Escort Rally Car Focus Rally Car GT-40 GT-40 Race Car Mustang SVT Cobra R Gillet Vertigo Race Car Honda Accord Euro-R ARTA NSX Castrol MUGEN NSX Civic SiR-II (EG) Civic Type-R (EK) CR-X del Sol SiR Integra Type-R NSX Type-R NSX Type-S Zero RAYBRIG NSX S2000 S2000 LM Race Car S2000 Type V Jaguar XJ220 XJ220 LM Race Car XKR Coupe Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Rally Car Lister Storm V12 Race Car Lotus Elise Sport 190 Esprit Sport 350 Esprit V8 SE Motor Sport Elise Mazda 787B Race Car Demio GL-X MX-5 Miata (NA) MX-5 Miata Special Package (NA) MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS (NB) MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB) RX-7 LM Race Car RX-7 Type RS (FD) RX-7 Type RZ (FD) RX-8 Concept Savanna RX-7 Infini III (FC) Mercedes-Benz CL 600 CLK 55 AMG CLK Touring Car SLK 230 Kompressor Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 V-spec Base Lancer Evolution VI Mini Cooper 1.3i Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 FTO GP Version R FTO Super Touring Car GTO Twin Turbo Lancer Evolution IV GSR Lancer Evolution V GSR Lancer Evolution VI GSR Lancer Evolution VI GSR Tommi Makinen Edition Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car Lancer Evolution VI RS Lancer Evolution VII GSR Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car Prototype Lancer Evolution VII RS Mugen S2000 Nismo 400R GT-R LM Road Going Version Skyline GT-R R-Tune Skyline GT-R S-Tune Nissan 240SX Type X C-WEST RAZO Silvia CALSONIC Skyline Fairlady Z 300ZX Version R TwinTurbo 2by2 Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater LOCTITE ZEXEL GT-R PENNZOIL Nismo GT-R R390 GT1 Race Car R390 GT1 Road Car Silvia K's 1800cc (S13) Silvia K's 2000cc (S13) Silvia K's Aero (S14) Silvia spec-R Aero (S15) Silvia Varietta (S15) Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33) Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (R32) Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (R34) Skyline GTS-t Type M (R32) Nissan Z Concept Opel Astra Touring Car Calibra Touring Car Speedster Pagani Zonda C12 Zonda C12S Zonda LM Race Car Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Race Car Peugeot 206 Rally Car 206 S16 Polyphony F090/S F094/H F094/S F686/M F687/S F688/S Polyphony001 Polyphony002 Renault Clio Sport Trophy V6 24V Race Car Clio Sport V6 24V RUF 3400S CTR2 RGT Shelby Cobra 427 Spoon Civic Type-R (EK) S2000 S2000 Race Car Subaru Impreza LM Race Car Impreza Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version Impreza Rally Car Impreza Rally Car Prototype Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version Type-I Impreza Sedan WRX STi Version VI Impreza Sport Wagon STi Type-I Impreza Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VI Legacy B4 Blitzen Legacy B4 RSK Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B Suzuki Alto Works Suzuki Sport Limited Escudo Pikes Peak Version Tickford Falcon XR8 Race Car Tom's X540 Chaser Tommy Kaira ZZ-II ZZ-S Toyota Altezza AS200 Altezza RS200 Altezza Touring Car Castrol TOM's Supra Celica GT-Four (ST205) Celica GT-Four Rally Car (ST205) Celica SS-II (ST202) Celica SS-II (ZZT231) Corolla Rally Car DENSO SARD Supra GT-One Race Car GT-One Road Car MR-S S Edition MR2 G-Limited MR2 GT-S Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex Shuichi Shigeno Version SUPERAUTOBACS APEX MR-S Supra RZ Supra SZ-R Vitz U Euro Sport Edition Vitz RS 1.5 TRD Celica Sports M TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Griffith 500 Tuscan Speed 6 Volkswagen Lupo Cup Car New Beetle 2.0 New Beetle Cup Car New Beetle RSi